wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Delphis
A character I'll use in scienceborn roleplays And here WARNING: She has a backstory that's not for younger readers! Mental Delphis has bipolar disorder. Before the "accident" Delphis was extremely rebellious and intelligent. She was snappish, but kind when treated as such. After the "accident" Delphis's bipolar disorder worsened, causing sudden vengeful outbursts. She's quiet, only speaking with those who can make friends with her, which has proven to be an extremely complicated process. Physical Delphis is in no way or form DANGEROUS. Sure, she has the potential to be a cliche assassin, but she has no natural weapons nor the capabilities to use artificial weapons. She can't even fly. Her wings are now stumps where they were removed during a surgery. (After any roleplays). Delphis has small, hooked claws only really useful for climbing. Her teeth, also incredibly small, are not suited for a full-on predatory lifestyle. Since her possum DNA enables her to have chemical resistance, it took quite a large dose to finally sedate her during the process. She had useless wings anyway before they were dismembered. (See, "history") Scientists mostly kept her around because, despite the odds of her dying, she's managed to keep surprising everybody. History Delphis was born and raised in a cold laboratory, often rebellious against the scientists. She raged against them, passionate to be free and passionate to be able to express her opinions without punishment. She was kept despite her personality, despite the fact that her claws were long but brittle, despite the fact that her teeth weren't suited for battle, but rather the consumption of plant and animal matter, and the fact that all of her tribal abilities disappeared. She was kept simply because she lived past two years of age. Her rebellious nature was only fueled by another experiment, who she loved deeply and wanted nothing more than to support. Her lover was eating lunch with her one day, and he slit his wrists with a fork. He died of blood loss. Delphis was blamed by everyone and was nearly beaten to death. She was bleeding in several places, and she could taste her blood inside of her mouth. She remembers it spilling onto the concrete . . . The scientists buried her, leaving her for dead, but not before her wings were mangled. She knew she would never fly again. She clawed her way through the dirt, determined to live, to keep what little breath she had left. Delphis nearly bled to death before she was discovered by Inkling, a male NightWing. Here's him as he describes the scene: I saw a cold, shrunken, shivering figure through a parting of the trees. It was a cool, rainy day near the city Entos, where I had recently been deployed for my first shot at joining the Darkstalker Project. I had to find a special dragon, or I wouldn't get in. '' ''I needed to get in. '' ''I raced towards the shivering figure, and saw it was a female NightWing. Her mind was filled with scenes of gore and screams . . . She saw me, screamed something unintelligable, as if she were an animal. The sound was so low and guttural, it took me a moment to realize it had come from her. As I neared, she suddenly sprung up a tree, her wings dragging behind her like weights and her flexible tail rippling with agitation. As the branches of trees shook under her weight, raindrops and blood splattered my face. I wiped it indignantly out of my eyes. '' ''After I accomplished that, I raced after her. I ran under the trees I saw shaking. She led me far away from Entos, and I started to become worried. We'd have to run out of trees for her to jump to, right? Eventually? The forest of Entos didn't go on forever. Her strength seemed to revolve around the trees, almost. '' ''As we neared the plains, I stopped, triumphant. There was a river, flooding, raging, relentless! She couldn't go anywhere! I had her cornered. '' ''I took out the tranquilizer, and aimed the gun at her. As I fired, she loosed another scream as it hit her in her bicep. '' ''She fell to the forest floor, breaking branches and snapping twigs along the way. As I heard her make impact, I winced, guilty. Did that hurt? '' ''I jumped down from the tree I had awkwardly climbed, approaching the tossing and and turning figure with extreme caution. '' ''I recoiled as if I'd been bitten. Froth foamed at the corners of her mouth. Her pitch black eyes were wild. Her figure was emaciated, and her pink tongue lolled and moved as if she was drinking water. She had rounded ears, fur in some places, and an odd rodent nose. Her tail was strangely oppossum-like. Her wounds were the worst. Purple and green bruises bloomed on her scales. Talons were wrenched out. Her wings had bones sticking out of them. The joints were swollen and huge chunks of membrane were missing, all oozing red liquid. Claws had been dragged over her ribs. She smelled of sickness and death. '' ''What was even creepier is that she stood, and ran away. Tried to, anyway. I threw a net over her head in the nick of time. It bothers me how she resisted the effects of the tranquilizer, and it hit me. She was an oppossum Warborn. Relationships Inkling: She wants him and his comrades to just LET HER GO. She mimics emotion around them to seem more pleasant, so she can finally leave. Tide: She knows Tide will always protect her, but can't always cope with it. There are too many memories in her head . . . Category:Content (Animusdragon) Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Work In Progress Category:Disabled Characters Category:Artificially Created Category:Characters